descobrindo você
by Sophie Lorena30
Summary: Resumo: Jensen sente tudo pelo outro. Apenas não sabe definir os sentimentos e afasta-se, mesmo sem querer.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Descobrindo Você

**Autor: Sophie lorena30**

**Fandom:** J2, padackles

**Beta:** emptyspaces11

**Disclaimer:** Eles não pertencem a um ao outro.

**Nota: **Sem a ajuda de Empty essa fic não sairia do papel,NUNCA.

Quando eu crescer quero ser igual a ela. :D

Obrigada querida beta-la e pelas orientações.

**Nota2:** Acho que ela terá quatro capítulos curtos.

**Resumo: **Jensen sente tudo pelo outro. Apenas não sabe definir os sentimentos e afasta-se, mesmo sem querer.

**DESCOBRINDO VOCÊ**

**Capítulo 1**

Então a última cena foi filmada. Férias, enfim. Não que não gostasse do que fazia. Adorava. Mas Jensen estava cansado. Só queria dormir longas horas. Já estava tudo pronto para a viagem. Sairia no outro dia, antes do almoço. Dois dias com seus pais depois seguiria para L.A., onde seu amigo Jason tinha show e lhe esperava a fim de colocarem o papo em dia.

Estava sentado no sofá do trailer, pensando em quanto tempo Jared levaria pra se despedir de todos, quando a porta se abriu. Jensen não se incomodou de olhar para ver quem entrara. Quem mais abriria a porta do trailer sem bater?

— Você já está dormindo? - perguntou Jared, com um sorriso na voz.

— Só estou cansado de esperar - disse o outro, depois de um suspiro profundo.

Jared sentou na outra ponta do sofá, colocando os pés em cima das pernas de Jensen que automaticamente virou a cabeça na direção do outro.

— Lembrou daquela joaninha que mora no estúdio?

— O quê? – perguntou Jared ao perceber o tom de deboche.

— É você se despediu dela? Ah, sim, porque se você não desse thauzinho para todo mundo, não ficaria em paz.

Jared franziu a testa, olhou para Jensen, balançando a cabeça em negação, e se perguntando sobre o que raios Jen falava.

No fundo, Jared sabia muito bem do que o outro reclamava. Não era só o fato de Jensen não apreciar muito longas conversas sobre trivialidades com pessoas das quais não se tinha intimidade nenhuma. Era ciúmes, e mesmo que Jen não o admitisse, sabia que Jensen tinha muito ciúmes de seus amigos.

— Então, já pensou? Vem comigo pras montanhas? - Jared questionou o amigo mesmo imaginando a resposta que viria.

— Já disse que não vou.

— Por quê? Vá ver seus pais e me encontre em dois dias.

— Jared, não! E vamos pra casa. AGORA! - disse tirando os pés do outro do colo para se levantar.

Jared o viu sair porta a fora com a expressão chateada.

Encarando a porta disse pra si mesmo "ele precisa dessas férias e talvez de espaço também". Pegou a jaqueta e foi pro carro, antes que Jensen fosse embora sem ele.

Ao chegar perto do carro, Cliff, o segurança dos dois, já estava ao volante e Jensen no banco de frente. E apesar da pick-up ter quatro portas, Jared deu a volta para que pudesse se despedir das pessoas. Entrou e sentou-se atrás de Jensen, vendo pelo espelho retrovisor a cara azeda dele.

— Você é chato - disse mexendo os lábios sem emitir som.

No carro, Jensen não entendia porque estava tão aborrecido. Tinha sido um tanto grosseiro com seu grande amigo sem motivo algum. Isso nunca acontecia. Jensen não fazia coisas sem pensar. Não dizia algo sem motivo aparente. Cansaço... É. Era isso, sim. Então, essa angustia passaria logo. Tinha planejado tudo. Estava esperado tanto por essas férias... Ver seus pais, seus irmãos. Passar um tempo com seus amigos.

Quando o carro estacionou em frente da casa, Jensen deu um breve até logo para Cliff, e confirmou o horário.

— Às dez, então?

— OK, certo, boa noite, Jensen.

Jared agradeceu e também lhe desejou uma boa noite.

Entrou em casa, viu Jensen na cozinha pegando provavelmente pegando uma cerveja na geladeira, mas como o outro estava de mau humor subiu para seu quarto a fim de terminar sua mala.

Jensen bateu na porta muito mais por força do hábito do que por precisão e entrou.

—Jay... – chamou Jensen.

— To aqui – Jared continuava a pegar roupas da gaveta.

Parou na frente de Jared e lhe ofereceu a outra latinha olhando em seus olhos.

— Me desculpe. Eu não queria ser grosseiro com você. É só que...

— Não, tudo bem. Eu entendo. Eu sei, você está cansado - interrompeu Jared.

— Mesmo? Tudo bem? Eu não quero viajar com esse clima entre nós, cara... Eu não sei o deu em mim.

— OK, tudo bem! - disse sorrindo e o abraçou - Eu não vou mais insistir, mas eu queria que fosse comigo seria mais divertido.

Jensen sentiu o coração descompassar com aquela voz grave em seu ouvido. Não se acostumava com a mania que Jared tinha de fazer isso. Já tinha se pego observando Jared com outras pessoas a fim de verificar se ele fazia isso normalmente com os outros também, mas nunca tinha visto nada, o que lhe deixava feliz saber que Jay tinha hábitos que eram dispensados apenas pra ele.

Soltou se dos braços do outro e sentou na poltrona.

— Deus, Jay, não se cansa de mim? - perguntou zombando.

— Por quê? Você está cansado de mim? - e foi colocando a mão no peito imitando um falsete.

Riram desta piada, e de outras palhaçadas que Jared ia fazendo ao terminar sua mala. Duas horas se passaram, de conversas sobre banalidades. Nada importante. Conversavam sobre tudo o que vinha á mente. Era sempre assim. Jensen, porém, não percebia o quanto iria sentir falta daquela pessoa.

— Vamos dormir Jared, já está tarde - Jensen disse, levantando-se da poltrona.

Jared não resistiu, colocou uma expressão seria no rosto e soltou.

— Olha, fica com o lado esquerdo da cama.

Jensen compreendendo a gracinha fez uma careta e lhe jogou a almofada.

— Boa noite - disse Jensen, fechando a porta.

— Boa noite - replicou Jared, observando que sua mala ainda não estava pronta, e, agora, seu quarto tinha coisas espalhadas por todo lado. "Amanhã eu arrumo isso" pensou Jared preparando-se para dormir.

Jensen entrou no seu quarto, indo tomar um banho. Deitou, depois, ainda pensando no que era aquilo que sentia. Tinha algo errado. Algo que vinha sentindo o dia todo e não sabia o que era. Logo dormiu, e teve sonhos ótimos. Era ele e Jay, nadando no mar azul. Depois, no estúdio. Em seguida, já estavam na estrada. Muito velozes, os sonhos eram desconexos, mas o sentimento que dominava era de felicidade total. Sonhou com Jared a noite toda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Descobrindo Você

**Autor: Sophie lorena30**

**Fandom:** J2, padackles

**Beta:** emptyspaces11

**Disclaimer:** Eles não pertencem a um ao outro.

**Nota: **Sem a ajuda de Empty essa fic não sairia do papel,NUNCA.

Quando eu crescer quero ser igual a ela. :D

Obrigada querida beta-la e pelas orientações.

**Nota2:** Acho que ela terá quatro capítulos curtos.

**Resumo: **Jensen sente tudo pelo outro. Apenas não sabe definir os sentimentos e afasta-se, mesmo sem querer.

**DESCOBRINDO VOCÊ**

**Capítulo 2**

Jared acordou. Fez sua corrida habitual. Após um rápido banho, desceu para preparar um café expresso a fim de levar para Jensen. Entrou no quarto e o viu ainda dormindo. Olhou as horas no relógio. Era cedo. Resolveu deixar-lo dormir mais alguns minutos. Sentou-se na poltrona e ficou observando-o. Jensen parecia um anjo dormindo. Não pôde deixar de pensar daquele jeito, vendo aquele rosto perfeito.

Ao despertar naquela manhã, Jensen sentiu um cheiro bom lhe invadindo as narinas. Espreguiçou-se e conferiu as horas no rádio-relógio: 08h45min.

— Eu ainda ia te dar mais cinco minutos de sono, mas você acordou.

Virou-se para onde estava a voz, e viu Jared sentado na poltrona com uma caneca.

Fez menção de voltar dormir, virando de barriga para baixo, com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Jared levantou-se da poltrona e sentou-se na cama, jogando o travesseiro nos pés de Jensen.

— Não volte a dormir. Levante-se, tome um pouco de café. Você vai se atrasar.

— Até parece que eu sou você.

Jensen sentou-se e tomou um gole grande do liquido.

— Você tem coragem de vir me acordar com uma xícara vazia? - Jared bufou e riu.

— Ta bom! Levante-se. Eu te espero lá em baixo - disse Jared, saindo do quarto.

Jensen desceu, já com suas malas e as deixou na sala. Jared o viu da cozinha e sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-lo com as malas. Na última vez que tivera esta visão, o sentimento era outro. Era de pura felicidade, pois fôra quando Jensen chegara a sua casa para morarem juntos. Agora, tinha essa quase dor instalada ali. Sabia que não era definitiva. A viagem era apenas de férias. Logo o veria, mas não pôde deixar de sentir esse descontentamento. Não queria passar um dia se quer longe se seu grande amigo.

"Ele é meu vicio" pensou Jared.

Jensen entrou na cozinha sem ser notado. Jared estava na frente da geladeira com a porta aberta e com cara de bobo.

— Hei Jay... Está difícil decidir entre o leite e o suco? Sabe que eu prefiro só o café, a essa hora.

Jared saiu de seus devaneios, fechou a porta e apressou-se em servir o café ao outro.

Passando a caneca para Jensen perguntou:

— Está bom de açúcar?

— Uhum. Seu café é ótimo! - disse num sorriso.

A campainha tocou e Jared foi atender. Era Cliff.

— Bom dia, Jay!

— Ow, olá, bom dia, Cliff. Ainda são 09h30min, certo? – perguntou, olhando em seu relógio e dando-lhe passagem.

— Sim. É que eu sei como Jensen detesta atrasos, então...

— Eu que o diga - respondeu Jared, ainda com a porta aberta.

Cliff foi seguindo até a cozinha.

— Bom dia, Jensen.

— Bom dia, Cliff! Quer tomar café? Foi o Jay que fez, então, está ótimo.

Jared entrou na cozinha a tempo de ouvir o elogio.

— Não, obrigado. As malas são aquelas que estão na sala?

— Sim, são.

— Eu vou levá-las pro carro. Quando você estiver pronto...

— Ta, eu já vou.

Jensen pousou a caneca na pia e foi até Jared, parando em sua frente.

— Então seu avião sai as 16h00min? Jay não esqueça a passagem. Você tem certeza que colocou na mochila?

Jared rindo, puxou Jensen para seus braços e o envolveu, e com os lábios perto da orelha do outro, disse:

— Sim, não precisa se preocupar, Jen.

Jensen sentiu-se derreter, aconchegou-se nos braços que lhe envolviam e apertou ainda mais, aspirou o cheiro do outro, "ah o cheiro de Jared"... Queria gravar aquele cheiro na memória.

Foi com certa relutância de ambas as partes que se separaram e caminharam para fora. Jensen foi à frente e Jared atrás, com as mãos sobre os ombros do mais velho.

— Você bem que podia ir até o aeroporto. Cliff pode trazer você de volta – disse, enquanto se acomodava na pick-up.

— Olha só Cliff, Jensen quer uma cena de despedida em pleno saguão de Vancouver.

Isso fez Jared rir tanto... Aliás, todos riram muito. Mais da risada de Jay do que a piada em si.

— Não, sério, não dá. Eu ainda tenho que fechar minha mala, ou esqueceu que você me atrapalhou ontem?

— Ah, ta bom, eu atrapalhei.

Jensen colocou a mão sobre a de Jay para chamar sua atenção e olhou nos olhos de Jared.

— Ei! Comporte-se na minha ausência.

— Certo papai - brincou Jared, batendo continência.

Cliff confirmou, mais uma vez, o horário em que viria buscar Jared. Despediu-se e saiu.

Jared ficou lá, parado, vendo o carro se afastar, pensando na falta que ia sentir daquele loirinho, "mas pelo visto eu o estou sufocado com a minha presença", pensou, voltando para dentro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Descobrindo Você

**Autor: Sophie lorena30**

**Fandom:** J2, padackles

**Beta:** emptyspaces11

**Disclaimer:** Eles não pertencem a um ao outro.

**Resumo: **Jensen sente tudo pelo outro. Apenas não sabe definir os sentimentos e afasta-se, mesmo sem querer.

**Capítulo 3**

Eram umas quatro horas da manhã quando Jensen chegou ao apartamento de Jason depois do show. Tomou um banho e deitou-se. A água morna tirou um pouco da embriaguês, porém o cansaço só aumentou.

Deitado na cama, ele se lembrava do dia que tivera. Nossa! Tinha sido ótimo: o show, os amigos, as conversas... No entanto, sentia como se tivesse esquecido algo importante em casa. Como não conseguia lembrar-se o que era, afastou essa sensação ruim a fim de dormir. Assim que fechou os olhos, um sorriso largo formou-se em sua mente, que foi se juntando a umas covinhas. Apareceu um par de olhos gateados com um nariz arrebitado. No rosto de Jensen estampou-se um meio sorriso, e de seus lábios saiu num sussurro "_Jared"_. Sua respiração tornou-se pesada, indicando que já havia mergulhado num sono profundo.

_Estava ele num campo de golfe. Tinha acabado de acertar o sétimo buraco. Era indescritível. No caminho para o oitavo, estava pisando em água. Ao olhar para o lado, viu uma cachoeira e, lá, tinha alguém._

— _A água está uma delícia! Vem cá, comigo - ouviu de uma voz familiar, mas não soube identificá-la._

_Virando-se para ver quem falava, encontrou-se sentado em uma mesa. Somente a luz da vela iluminava o local. Tinha alguém à sua frente, mas não podia visualizar quem._

_A pessoa que estava sentada à sua frente tocou-lhe a mão, fazendo carinho com os dedos. Aquelas mãos... Ficou paralisado. Viu seu acompanhante levantar, parando ao seu lado. Abaixou-se, beijou sua orelha foi fazendo o caminho até a boca, terminando num beijo._

Jensen acordou no outro dia com o corpo pesado. Parecia ter sido atropelado.

Espreguiçou-se e lembrou que tinha tido um sonho bom. Mas o quê e com quem? Deu um suspiro profundo. Não lembrava.

Queria água, café, remédio. Só o que não queria era levantar dali. Passou a mão no celular para ver as horas, e seu dedo, quase que sem comando, apertou o primeiro numero de discagem rápida.

_Oi Jen! E ai, cara? Como está?_

— Oi Jay. Tô bem. Faz horas que acordou? - "A sim faz, claro que faz"... Era uma pergunta desnecessária porque Jared era assim: levantava cedo e realizava mil coisas, enquanto Jensen não achava motivo para sair da cama.

_Faz sim, cara, eu estou num restaurante que dá fundos pra um penhasco. É lindo! Você tem que ver isso..._

Silêncio do outro lado da linha e Jared sábia o que era aquilo, pois o vazio instalado em seu peito desde o início daquelas férias só fazia aumentar. O fato de Jensen estar calado, naquele momento confirmava que o outro estava na mesma posição.

_Ei, cara, você está bem?_

— É, estou... Só, sentindo falta de...

_Wow, não me diga que sente falta do trabalho, cara! Nós fizemos isso por nove meses sem parar e você estava cansado, lembra_? – disse Jared sem deixá-lo terminar a frase.

— Eu sei... Só queria... Saber como você está indo aí.

_Jensen, vamos fazer assim... Você pega um avião pra cá e eu espero você, aqui. É muito lindo. Você vai adorar._

— Aah, cara eu não sei... Não quero estragar seu descanso.

_Ei Jen, estragar? Como estragar?__ - _Jared baixou o tom da voz... - _Você sabe que eu o quero aqui comigo - _pensou em dizer de forma mais suave, no entanto era hora de ser firme. Não podia demonstrar indecisão. Já sentia o suficiente o outro lado da linha. Estava prestes a conseguir o que queria. Jensen ali, com ele, naquele paraíso.

Jensen estava mais do que confuso, sem saber o que pensar do convite naquele momento.

_Jen, você esta aí?_

— Ah... Sim, estou.

_Então, você vem_ – não era exatamente uma pergunta. Era mais uma ordem.

Jense ficou pensando se deveria ir ou não. Já tinha visitado sua família e visto seus amigos. Tinha planejado mais tempo para os amigos, era verdade, mas naquele momento o que mais queria era ir ao encontro de Jared.

_Eu vou esperar você me ligar dizendo a que horas o vôo_ chega – Jared fechou os olhos rezando para ele dizer sim – _Jen, ta ouvindo?_

— Sim, está bem então. Eu ligo para você.

_Tchau._

— Tchau.

Jensen de repente estava tomado de uma energia que até o assustou. Quando finalmente levantou da cama, foi procurar o número da agência de viagens local, torcendo para ter vôo ainda naquele dia.

Jared ficou observando a paisagem. Então seu coração foi se enchendo de alegria. Sorriu pensando, "ele me ligou, ele vem, está sentindo a minha falta." Em sua cabeça foi listando os lugares aonde iriam, os que ele tinha gostado e os que o outro gostaria.

No dia seguinte, quando Jared abriu os olhos, começou a fazer o exercício mental que estava acostumado. "Que horas são, qual a nossa agenda de hoje, será que Jen já acordou?" Só então se lembrou que estava de férias num hotel.

"Jensen, Jen ele chega hoje." Sentou-se na cama. Deu uma boa olhada no seu quarto. "Ah, que droga! Se ele chegar aqui e vir isso, assim, vai ficar todo estressado."

No caminho pro banheiro, foi tentando juntar um pouco das roupas, sapatos e presentes que estavam por todo lado.

Chegou ao aeroporto e deu uma boa olhada. "Ótimo quase vazio." E o vôo estava no horário. Não queria correr o risco de ser reconhecido. "Era só o faltava Jensen desembarcar no meio de um tumulto." Ele era capaz de voltar dali mesmo.

Cinco minutos foi o que teve de esperar, até avistá-lo. No que seus olhos se encontraram, um grande sorriso formou-se no rosto de ambos, que foi aumentando conforme a distância diminuía.

Jared se aproximou sem tirar os olhos daquele verde onde queria mergulhar, e como sempre, abraçou-o, e abaixando-se até a altura do ouvido de Jensen disse - Oi, que bom que você está aqui.

Ouvindo isso Jensen achou que se continuasse agarrado ao outro seria capaz de uma loucura ali mesmo, no saguão. Soltou-se dele e balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Vamos! – disse de forma firme.

No carro, a caminho do hotel, Jared falava sem parar. Jensen estava quieto.

— Wow, Jen, sabe o que eu estou lembrando agora? Cara... Eu me esqueci de reservar um quarto pra você!

Jensen ficou olhando-o.

— Mas, se não se incomodar, no meu tem outra cama.

— Naaão... Tudo bem. Mesmo.

"O que é isso que estou sentindo agora? O que ele está dizendo? O que estamos fazendo? Deus... O que está acontecendo?" – Jensen não parava de pensar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Descobrindo Você

**Autor: Sophie lorena30**

**Fandom:** J2, padackles

**Beta:** emptyspaces11

**Disclaimer:** Eles não pertencem a um ao outro.

**Resumo: **Jensen sente tudo pelo outro. Apenas não sabe definir os sentimentos e afasta-se, mesmo sem querer.

**Capítulo 4**

— Jen, você está com fome? Quero levar você naquele restaurante que falei.

— Sim, podemos ir.

Jared estava tão eufórico por Jensen estar ali que não percebia o outro apenas respondendo suas perguntas.

Jensen já tinha começado a juntar dois e dois, desde a primeira conexão. Aquela alegria que crescia em seu peito e aquele riso bobo que teimava em não sair do seu rosto cada vez que lembrava para onde e para quem estava indo, sem falar no desejo de estar perto de Jared, que agora se transformava em agonia pela demora.

"Ta, Jensen, você já entendeu o que é isso. Admita. Eu estava irritado porque ia ficar longe dele, era isso. Agora eu estou quase explodindo só por estar ouvindo sua voz e sentindo esse cheiro de perto. Inferno! Ele é inebriante!"

— Aqui eles têm a marca de cerveja que você gosta e do wis...

Finalmente Jared percebeu que algo estava diferente com Jen. Segurou a mão do outro, lhe pedindo atenção.

Aquela visão da mão de Jared sobre a sua fez Jensen quase pular da cadeira. Ele esqueceu o que estava pensando. Não sabia o que deveria responder diante daquele ponto de interrogação gigantesco na face de Jared.

— O que você disse? – perguntou, tentando esconder o constrangimento.

— Eu disse que eles têm a cerveja e o uísque que você gosta, mas olha, se estiver cansado, a gente pode pedir pra viagem.

— Não, não. Desculpa. Está tudo bem. Aqui é realmente muito lindo!

Jensen tratou de ouvir o que seu amigo dizia e parar de pensar em problemas e soluções, ao menos naquele instante.

O almoço tinha sido sem mais percalços. Foram pro hotel e, no elevador, o celular de Jared tocou. Era Meg. No quarto, Jensen deixou as malas. Notou que o quarto estava arrumado para os padrões de Jared. Fez sinal para Jared, que ainda falava no celular, que iria tomar banho.

Na banheira, Jensen queria se afogar na água e na mazela que estava tomando conta ali. "Eu sou um idiota! Como pude me apaixonar por ele? Como?!" E respondeu sua própria pergunta. "Essa é fácil... Quem não se apaixonaria por uma pessoa tão linda, doce, atenciosa, amorosa, sorridente... Droga! Ele confia em mim. Não posso agora, simplesmente chegar e jogar essa bomba para ele. É. Definitivamente, eu não posso dizer nada a ele."

Mas, então, Jensen começou a lembrar das atitudes de Jared... Todas as vezes que outro recusou convites de garotas, de conhecidos do estúdio, na alegação de estar cansado, porém quando chegavam em casa, passavam horas jogando game ou só jogando conversa fora. E o noivado desfeito sem explicação convincente. Claro que nesse momento, Jensen até queria ter algo a ver com aquele fato. "Não, aquilo não. Faz tanto tempo! Será? Nãaoo..."

Contudo, Jensen era inteligente e percebeu o que, até então, não queria enxergar. Eram tantas as situações de olhares, toques, insinuações, que começou a achar que talvez não estiver sozinho nesse barco terrivelmente furado.

"Preciso achar uma solução para isso. Do jeito que ele é, é bem capaz de estar na mesma posição que eu e imaginando que está tudo bem. Como vou fazer pra continuar a viver com ele. Viver, huum_"._

Jensen, nesse momento, pensou ter achado a solução. Saiu do banho já vestido.

Jared tinha terminado de falar com sua irmã. Planejava levar o mais velho para um passeio a cavalo, que terminava numa gruta, onde tinha um lago azul. Ou talvez correr de kart. Desde que tinha visto a pista na cidade havia imaginado ir com Jensen.

— Jensen,você não está cansado, não é? Quero levar você num lugar super legal. Só vou tomar uma ducha.

Jensen ficou olhando.

— Então, dá pra eu tirar um cochilo, aqui .

— É sério, eu não vou demorar.

Jensen estava pensando em como dizer ao outro o que tinha acabado de resolver. Andou até a escrivaninha e viu a camisa do mais novo sobre a cadeira. Ficou olhando-a. Era uma das suas preferidas. Cheirou-a. Ainda tinha o perfume de Jared. Dobrou-a e colocou-a em sua própria mala.

Depois, foi até o closet. Ao abri-lo, não teve como não rir. Jay simplesmente tinha jogado tudo lá dentro e fechado a porta. "É, bela tentativa, grandão", pensou ao fechar a porta. Foi até a janela e, lá, permaneceu pelo que pareciam intermináveis minutos.

Jared saiu do banheiro e entrou rápido no closet aproveitando que o outro não desviou a atenção da janela. Pegou a primeira camisa que viu e estava procurando o presente que tinha comprado para o amigo. Ouviu Jensen dizer alguma coisa, mas não entendeu o que era e saiu fechando a porta com uma pequena caixa nas mãos e um largo sorriso no rosto. Estava tão ansioso para ver a reação de Jen quando abrisse a caixa...

­— O que você disse?

Jensen, ainda de costas para o outro, repetiu.

— Eu disse que, quando voltar pra Vancouver, vou procurar uma casa pra eu morar.

Nesse momento Jared achou não ter entendido, pois o outro estava de costas e falava tão baixo. Nos milésimos de segundos que se seguiram, as palavras ditas repetiram-se em sua mente algumas vezes, para que ele achasse a coerência na frase. E não havia nenhuma, na insanidade que Jensen estava falando.

— O que?... Como disse?... Eu não entendi.

Quando Jen se virou e Jay pode ver a seriedade estampada na face do outro, seu coração perdeu um compasso e ele esqueceu como respirar. O sorriso, então, sumiu e ele sentiu-se um idiota com aquela caixa na mão.

"Ele não veio aqui para ficar comigo. Ele veio me dizer que vai embora."

— Olha Jay, já esta mais do que na hora de eu deixar você retomar o seu espaço, e de ter o meu.

"Ele me ligou pra dizer alguma coisa e eu não deixei."

De tudo o que tinha imaginado desde que acordara isso nem de longe havia passado por sua cabeça.

O silêncio imperou. Jensen estranhou ao ver o outro sem reação. Isso não era comum.

A única coisa que Jared achou certo fazer na hora foi segurar _seu_ Jensen e fazê-lo se calar. No que deu um passo na direção do outro, Jensen que já repetia mentalmente um mantra "seja firme. Você tem que resolver isso." Afastou-se na direção de sua mala.

"Inferno! O que eu fiz?", foi o pensamento de Jared, parando onde estava.

— Na verdade, eu vou voltar agora mesmo.

"Eu o afastei de mim... Droga!", Jared ia pensando, enquanto Jensen pegava de volta suas malas e andava na direção da porta.

— Tchau Jay, a gente se vê.

Jared ouviu a porta bater e percebeu que ainda estava em pé, com a caixa na mão. Sentou na cama buscando entender o que era aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer. "Não foi nada disso que eu planejei..." Abriu o embrulho e ficou olhando o enfeite, repassando os fatos desde o dia em que Jen saiu de Vancouver.

— Não faz sentido. Jen não viria aqui pra me dizer que vai embora? Tem alguma coisa que não se encaixa nessa história. A menos que... – Jared então começou a rir sozinho. "Eu conheço você, loirinho. Você é todo metido a querer achar que sabe tudo."

"Chegou a hora. Se ele esta tentando fugir de mim, ou dele mesmo, tudo bem, mas, só depois que eu colocar as cartas na mesa. Se ele vai, tem que saber exatamente o que está deixando." Era o pensamento de Jay arrumando as malas. Na verdade, ele estava jogando tudo para dentro de qualquer jeito. Estava decidido. Esclareceria tudo e se fosse para levar um fora, que fosse direito, sem entrelinhas, como vinha acontecendo na convivência dos dois.

Jared chegou de madrugada em casa. Foi direto ao quarto de Jensen. Queria ter certeza que ele estava ali. Entrou, deixou a caixa que havia trazido na mão, sobre o criado mudo, perto do celular. Ficou ali, parado. Segurou a vontade de continuar onde estava, como varias vezes já havia feito. Ficar só olhando aquela perfeição era tudo o que tinha, porém, com as suspeitas pairando sobre sua mente agora, só olhar talvez não fosse mais o suficiente.

Desceu ligou a TV, foi para a cozinha e preparou alguns sanduíches. Desligou a televisão e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque. Ligou o som e foi pra a sala de jantar. Mordeu um pedaço do lanche. Largou lá. Sentou-se no sofá. Bebericou o liquido do copo, jogando a cabeça pra trás, de olhos fechados.

— Bebendo a essa hora? – Jensen estava parado ao pé da escada, vestido de short e camiseta branca, com o presente nas mãos. Apenas a luz de um abajur iluminava o ambiente.

— Ah... Eu acordei você? Desculpa – Jared levou um susto, mas se recuperou rápido. Não podia deixar passar, nunca mais.

— Eu quero falar com você – levantou deixando o copo na mesa e indo na direção de Jensen.

— Olha se é sobre eu ir embora... – Jensen desceu o último degrau e passou por ele.

— É, é sim. E você na...

— É o melhor pra nós dois – interrompeu. Não poderia dar chance de ele argumentar.

— Por quê? E desde quando você decide sozinho por nós.

— Ah, ta. Eu não digo por você, então. Só por mim.

— Por quê? – Jared chegou mais perto

— Vamos deixar essa conversa para depois. Está tarde e acabou de chegar.

Jensen abaixou a cabeça. Ficou olhando para o objeto que trazia. Se olhasse para ele agora estaria perdido. Tentou passar, porém Jared pôs-se como um muro na frente dele.

— Diga o por quê. Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Algo que eu disse – resolveu forçar um pouco mais – Algo que esta aqui? – perguntou, colocando a mão no lado esquerdo do peito de Jensen.

— Jared, não – tentou se esquivar novamente sem sucesso – O que é isso? Você deve ter pagado uma pequena fortuna – tentou mudar de assunto, mostrando o enfeite. Era uma miniatura de aproximadamente 20 cm, com um taco de golfe, em ouro, numa base redonda em ouro branco. E na lateral, as iniciais J.R.A. em diamantes. E, o que simbolizava a bola, era uma pérola.

Jared, então, notou o que ele trazia nas mãos. Chegou mais perto fixando em seus olhos.

— Isso Jensen não é nada. Nada, comparado ao meu amor por você. O circulo é porque não tem fim, o diamante é eterno, e a pérola é perfeita. O taco é você. Tudo isso é você pra mim, e não tem preço.

— Você é maluco, Jared – foi o que saiu de sua boca. Estava com tanto medo de embarcar no que considerava uma furada. Quando decidiu ir embora era na certeza de fazer Jared entender que não poderia dar certo um relacionamento entre os dois. Nunca. Mas não era assim que estava acontecendo.

— Eu amo você, Jensen. E pagaria por mil destes, para ouvi-lo dizer o que você só descobriu agora.

O peito de ambos subia e descia num descompasso... Jensen virou-se de costas e fitou o enfeite, soltando-o na mesa. "Pro diabo com as regras, com as convenções, com o certo e errado..."

— Diga Jen, baby... Olhe pra mim – Jared rezava para o outro não fugir agora.

Jensen virou-se novamente. Seus olhos, agora, estavam escurecidos.

— Deus, eu amo você tanto...

Jared queria gritar. Segurou o rosto do outro, chegando perto bem devagar. Foi lhe dando beijinhos por toda a face e terminou em sua boca, num beijo suave. E sentiu que poderia morrer ali. "Morrer não. Eu quero viver muito pra beijar mais essa boca."

Abraçou o mais velho, encostando os lábios em sua orelha e disse sorrindo.

— Tá, mas pode me chamar só de Jay.

Caminharam abraçados para o quarto, deitaram. Jensen, no peito de Jared, perguntou:

— E agora, o a gente faz? Como vai ser? Estamos perdidos.

— Não, baby, não estamos não. Pelo contrário. E não tem nada pra se fazer. O amor é pra se viver, sem medo.

Jensen aconchegou-se mais e resolveu que iria só aproveitar sua descoberta. O amor por Jared, como havia cogitado reprimir, o que sentia tão forte, e o fazia tão feliz, agora pensando, estava lá há muito tempo.

Jared sentiu a respiração de Jensen se acalmar. O dia raiando renovou suas idéias de férias. Ainda tinham alguns dias, mas desta vez planejariam juntos, sem surpresas para ambos.

**Fim **

**Nota**: é isso ai. Meus devaneios. Muito obrigada a quem chegou aqui e gostou pelo menos um pouquinho.

**Muito, muito obrigada mesmo pra beta, Emptyspace11**. Sem ela, ninguém iria entender nada dos sentimentos que eu queria compartilhar do amor desses pra é real.


End file.
